Christmas Surprise
by SierraLaufeyson
Summary: "Wait... nobody ever sends me such gifts, so why is there a large box waiting on my doorstep." That's what I though to myself just before opening that godforsaken box that would forever change my life.


Christmas Surprise

Another holiday season alone. Typical me. Most of my friends are out of town and those that aren't...well they just are not my favorite people. You see I don't have many true friends. I moved to the opposite side of the country to escape my parents and judgmental family, so far it was working out quite nicely.

Tomorrow was Christmas Eve but today was the last day of work until after the New Year, one and a half weeks all to myself. Solitude, a great time to reflect on how pathetic my life truly is. The engine of my '65 Mustang roared to life as I made my way home. The traffic was always ridiculous and the shopping season made the forty-five minute drive take literally twice as long. Hail to the King by Avenged Sevenfold blasted through the speakers as I pulled up in the dirt driveway.

_Damn_ I thought to myself, _the good songs always have to play when I need to get out of the car._

So far everything seems pretty normal right? Well here's the part where things get weird. The dead grass crunched under my feet as I walked up on the porch, key in hand, but obstructing the path to my door was a large wooden crate. Now that's weird. I didn't order anything and nobody ever send me such gifts. Unlocking the door I stepped over the box, dropping my keys and purse on the table in the foyer. I stepped back to the porch, great now it had begun snowing.

At first glance, I was just going to pick the box up and tote it into the living room. There I could look for the senders information, this couldn't possibly be for me. It had to be a mistake. Oh so you want to be difficult I mumbled when I realized the crate was much too heavy to lift. Straining I pushed it into my house, surely scraping the pristine oak floors and snagging the Berber carpet._ Look at the damage you've done!_ I kicked the box out of annoyance. At a closer look, I saw there was no sender information, not even my address was on it, strange. Running my fingers across the smooth surface I could feel small engravings. _Was that written in runes?_

Curiosity got the better of me so I rustled around in the garage, finding a crowbar to make short work of opening the mysterious package. _What's the worst thing that could be in it?_ My mind questioned. While the logical side argued that this was not a smart thing to do. I huffed as the last nail was pried loose from the lid, sliding it partially open, barely peaking in. What I saw made me shut the lid back immediately, placing all my weight atop. Good job, you are officially mad.

Loki, as in _**thee**_ Loki, like the Norse God of Mischief, he was the contents of this package. A rapping from the inside of the box startled me even further. Great he was alive too. I stood, grabbing the crowbar holding it up. The lid flew off and Loki stepped out, full armor get up and everything, but a red bow sat on his slicked back hair which he quickly ripped off.

"Stop right there! Don't come any closer! I'm not afraid to hit you." I threatened, or at least I tried to.

"You think you can harm a god my dear little mortal?" A dangerous smirk flashed across his lips as he stalked closer to me, his height dwarfing myself.

I swung the piece of metal at his head but he dissipated into a green mist, appearing behind me. His large hand covered my mouth, silencing the string of profanities that were sure to spew from my mouth at the moment. His cool breath hit my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

"Tsk, tsk darling. Did you not ask for me? As I understood it you wanted me for this wretched Midgardian Holiday. And who am I to deny a maiden? I'm going to let go now, it would be wise not to scream."

And so he unclamped his hand from my mouth, and I didn't scream. Instead I walked away into the kitchen, flustered reaching for a wine glass and the half empty bottle of wine that sat in the refrigerator. I leaned against the door frame and observed my 'present' that stood in my living room. His green eyes studied me just as much as mine studied his slender, lithe, delicious.._.no stop it, you don't know him he could be dangerous._ It was Loki to break the growing silence as he strutted towards me.

"I may not be familiar with all the stipulations of this Christmas, but I do know what you're supposed to do when a young maiden is standing beneath mistletoe."

_Crap_, I looked up I had hung up a piece and fate just had to let me stand underneath when this attractive stranger was in my house. My thoughts shuddered away when his rough fingers ghosted across my heated cheek, a gentle and loving demeanor compared to our previous physical encounter. I was blushing so hard, if I grew any more heated the house would surely be set aflame. In the moment I was rendered speechless as his head lowered closer to mine, without logical thought mine met his halfway. Our lips barely brushing, as if he was seeking permission to go any further.

"Loki." The name was barely a whisper but it felt so natural rolling off my tongue.

A hand caressed both sides of my head as his lips met mine for a second time, this time with more confidence but still tender. One hand slipped down to take the glass of wine from my shaking hand as Loki pushed me back towards the counter, sitting the glass out of harm's way. My head was swimming with so many thoughts yet at the same time I was incapacitated from mental thought except for one person. Loki. I squealed in surprise when he hoisted me up onto the counter with one arm. My forehead rested on his, a smile on my lips as I lightly kissed the Trickster before me. His voice was breathy but nonetheless sultry.

"Merry Christmas, darling."

I ran my fingers through his hair, tousling the strands of black hair from their place. He grinned at the contact and moved to rest his head on my shoulder, his hands at my hips. Maybe I wouldn't be alone this Christmas, just _maybe_. And just maybe it would be enjoyable.

"Thank you Loki."

My words shocked him, his head lifted and his brow furrowed in confusion.

"I'm not going to be alone this year, I thank you for that."

He genuinely smiled, flashing perfect white teeth up at me, before I brought my lips to his, wanting this, whatever this was to last forever.


End file.
